A Never Ending Truth
by OnCeUpOnA-TiMeLoNg-AgO
Summary: This is a Cloti fan fic. it's romantic, but I believe this is the way they both feel about each other. This is an ironic story though, so beware! Well hope you all enjoy it and please reveiw once you're done! Thank you!
1. The Confession

I do not own final fantasy vii, all credit goes to the creators.

This is my 2nd fan fic. It's mostly a "Cloti" fan fic. Some of the parts in this story were actually meant for this novel I'm writing, but I decided to use some parts for this story. Please, please review so I can know if it's good enough to be continued. Thank you and enjoy!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Confession**

Why must we keep all our feelings locked up? Sometimes this feeling is over bearing and can cause us to go through geat unnecessary struggles. I don't see why we can act so foolish sometimes and do these things, but then again I'm one of _those _people.

It's been a while now, things are much better with Cloud and myself. His geostigma is gone, he saved the world once again, we're a real family now, aren't we? Yet, i can't help but get the same feeling from before, we still have our feelings locked inside ourselves. Why? Such a simple question, but it's not a simple answer. And it's not the same answer for the both of us. Is it fear of being rejected? or is it fear of not receiving the answer you want so badly? Is is fear of losing what you love the most? The answer isn't that simple. If only it was, I don't know myself, and perhaps Cloud doesn't know either, but one thing holds true for the both of us: it involves fear.

Fear can be so simple, but it's so vague. There are many forms and sometimes we lie to ourselves and pretend it isn't there, but the scary truth is that it _is _there. Asleep, no. Dormant, yes, for the time being, but it's keeping us from opening ourselves to each other, it's keeping us from being together. And no matter how much we can deny it, it's the sad truth.


	2. Addressing the Problem

This is when it starts getting good! lol. Please review, it will let me know what you think of my story and if to continue it. Well, don't want to keep you from reading so, enjoy!

I would also like to thank **LOst** **Girlz** for being the first to comment on my chapter!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2 : Addressing the Problem**

_"Words aren't the only way to tell someone how you feel"_

"Good morning" Tifa said happily as Cloud walked towards the table where Marlene and Denzel were both eating and laughing. "Hey" Cloud simply replied. Cloud never was the person to speak too much, or at all, as a matter of fact. Why would he now? Yet, Tifa expected more than just a '_hey'. _The two kids greeted him with huge smiles, they were really huge. They really loved Cloud, he was their hero and they looked up to him so much that it was quite unbelievable. Remember what I said about Cloud not talking too much? Well, it wasn't only towards Tifa, he didn't talk with anybody at all. This behavior really bothered Tifa '_if he doesn't want to talk with me that's fine, but he shouldn't be like that towards the kids, at least'_"Did both of you do your homework?" Tifa inquired as she sat down with the three. "of course!" Marlene replied as she stuffed her face with some bacon. "Mhm" mumbled Denzel as he tried to swallow a mouthful of scrambled eggs. "Well, then I guess I better be on my way" Cloud said out of nowhere as he stood up to put his plate in the sink. And just as he was about to wash the plate Tifa immediately stopped him. "Don't worry I'll wash them" Tifa said smiling at Cloud. She would never let Cloud wash his plate, she felt he did enough work by delivering all those packages. "Alright then" Cloud simply replied. Since that was settled there was no reason for him to stay any longer so he left, off to work, again.

'_There you go again, leaving without even a word. You never change do you?' _Tifa thought as she helped Marlene and Denzel get ready for school. And off they were, so soon, just like any other day. Tifa was then left alone once again. There was so much work to do in the bar, but her mind wandered, nevertheless. _'What's wrong, Cloud? Why don't you ever let us in? Time has passed yet you remain the same, nonchalant. No! I can't take it anymore. You're always like this! What's wrong!?'_ Tifa then decided she would defenitely address the problem tonight. '_if something is wrong then you better tell me, I won't linger wondering all day long what's wrong with you and you never telling me what it is!' _

Night soon fell, Tifa hadn't even noticed, with the kids busy doing their homework and playing every once in a while. They sure were a handful at times! There were more customers than before, with the world at peace and the city finally being rebuilt. Life finally began to rotate as it used to, of course without all the constant fights. "Have a good night! Take care!" Tifa yelled to the last customers. FINALLY! All the customers had finally left and she was finally at peace, well sort of. "Tifa?" Marlene questioned as she walked towards Tifa. "Yes, Marlene? Is something wrong?" Tifa asked surprised. "What are you going to do for dinner?" "Dinner?" Tifa had completely forgotten. She had been too busy planning what to say when Cloud came home, that she hadn't even bothered about dinner. "I'm sorry I completely forgot!" Tifa apologized as she pondered on what to cook. "Ha! Don't worry Tifa I'll help you!" Marlene suggested since she saw that something was definitely keeping Tifa from thinking properly. "Alright" Tifa nodded and soon they were cooking.

By the time Cloud came home they were done cooking and a delicious meal awaited them. Marlene and Denzel enjoyed every bite of it as both of them shared what they had done while Cloud was gone. Cloud would just nod his head as he heard both of them sharing their experiences. He actually seemed happy to be home, or at least to Tifa. When Marlene had commented on her helping Tifa cook he smiled and said it tasted great. He was acting better than other days, and that warmed Tifa. The four of them looked like a _real _family. Cloud was a young father and his "children" sat next to him laughing and giggling, you could even see Tifa resembled a young mother looking at her family, eyes full of affection towards all of them. As perfect as their _family_seemed, something was wrong. And after so long, Tifa was finally going to address _that_ problem_. _Tifa's mind was made up, but a simple thought just slipped up. '_why does it have to be me to address the problem and not him?'_

"Time for bed!" Tifa shouted as she made her way to the kids' bedroom. She then tucked them both in and said their 'good nights'. Cloud came in and said good night as well and then walked back downstairs. Once Tifa reached the bar where dirty plates greeted her she turned to Cloud who sat in one of the stools mapping out his route for the next day. "Cloud..." Tifa said, but she was still nervous on how to address the problem. Cloud, hearing her speak, looked up and tilted his head waiting for her to continue. "...We need to talk..." she said nervously. After a long pause Cloud nodded and spoke, "about what?".


	3. Hidden Romance

**Chapter 3 : Hidden Romance**

_'Is it wrong for me to speak about this? Am I interfering in your life. If you don't want me that's fine, but you're going to have to tell me.'_

"Cloud...." this was no easy task for Tifa, or would it be for anybody else in the same situation. She just looked down at her hands who turned the hand towel to every angle. "It's difficult for me to say this you know..." and finally looked up to him only to see Cloud's eyes trying to comprehend what she wanted to say.

"You can tell me, Tifa, there's shouldn't be secrets between us, not after everything we've been through" Cloud said trying to convince her to continue her sentence. Tifa's eyes seemed to look at him with so much interest.

_'Do you mean you've never kept anything hidden from me? So if you say you have never kept anything away, then how come you've never told me you love me? Is it because you don't love me?' _Tifa's thoughts scattered through her mind, she was so lost in thought that she didn't notice Cloud coming towards her and standing right in front of her, until a word broke the terrible silence and grasped Tifa out of her thoughts which were drowning her. "Tifa?"

"Cloud... I just feel... that you've grown so distant" Tifa finally said as her unstoppable warm tears flowed down her face. Cloud was obviously shocked, yet why should he be? He knew that, but he didn't know it hurt Tifa acting like that, he never meant any harm. He was a very introverted person and even if things were better now, his attitude still remained somewhat the same.

" I'm sorry Tifa, I just don't know what to do" Cloud apologized slowly while looking down. _'I love you Tifa, but what am I supposed to do?' _Once again a great silence fell upon them. Tifa then surprised Cloud once more by reclining her head in his chest. Cloud was surprised by her action, but in that instant he felt this beautiful, inexplicable feeling and he just put one arm around her. Holding her from falling, falling down in to a great abyss of sadness.

They stood there holding each other for a long moment. When had she ever been this close to Cloud? It felt beautiful, and Cloud felt it too. Cloud then reached with his free hand and cleaned the fallen tears from Tifa's face. Tifa then looked up at him, she looked so beautiful, but so tired, yet relieved. "Please, don't cry, Tifa, that's not the Tifa I know" Cloud whispered softly. She gave him back a weary smile and they both looked into each others eyes. Tifa's dark yet mellow eyes radiated with love for him and Cloud's bright blue eyes glowing, showing his love for her with care in his eyes. And at that very moment something majestic happened, revealing each other their feelings, what they wanted to say for so long.

_'Actions speak louder than words' _And for the first time they both understood.

Their lips brushed for the very first time in years. Her lips soft as petals her touch so sweet and heavenly. They held each other there for a long moment. Kiss by kiss, touch by touch, they stayed there embraced by one another. "Cloud" Tifa managed to say, it was a soft whisper that it was barely audible. "I love you Tifa, I'm sorry i never had the courage to say it, but I do, i always have. "I know" Tifa simply replied before kissing each other once more.

Time stopped for both of them as they held each other, feeling each others warmth and feelings. _'How long had we waited for this moment?' _It had been years, both of them hiding their feelings, yet if they had known what would have happened if they would have told each other sooner, if they would have lived that same thing they were right now, they would have done it so long ago.


	4. Starting Over

**Sorry I took so long writing this chapter, but I've had a lot of things to deal with, but I finally found some time, so here it is! Enjoy!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 4: Starting Over

What both of them had endured throughout the years, all their locked up secrets finally dissolved the night before, with just a simple kiss, and they told each other everything. No more secrets, they had no reason to keep their feelings locked up anymore. The world had continued to rotate, there was no more problems, so why should they keep their lives from continuing?

Slowly the sun dawned, lighting the sky and making the white puffy clouds appear ever so magnificent. And just as slowly as the sun dawned and a new day begun, Tifa stirred in her sleeps and awoke. _' Had it all been a dream?' _Her fears suddenly disappeared as she found herself embraced in Cloud's sturdy arms. _' No.'_She looked up carefully not to awaken her knight in shining armor, only to find his face in a peaceful pose, he was deep in sleep. The movement of him breathing making his chest rise slowly and then back down. _' how long had it been since she had dreamt of the moment they would be together? It had seemed like an eternity, when in reality it had only been years, and now they were together, at last.' _

Slowly Cloud began to awake. When he finally opened his eyes he saw Tifa looking at him with a beautiful reassuring smile. He, too, had feared that last night had only been a dream, a beautiful dream, he wished to never wake up. He leaned in softly and placed his forehead against hers. "Good morning" Cloud said in a whisper.

Cloud gave her a tight hug, before opening his eyes and removing his forehead from hers. "Good morning" Tifa replied as she gave him a soft kiss. And for a long moment they just stared at each other. there was no need to say anything, they knew what each others thoughts, there was no need to say anything, for the other already knew. But it was too good to be true, and suddenly a loud piercing scream came from the bottom, "TIFAAA!!"

Immediately they both got up, both searching like crazy for their clothes, afraid what the kids would think if they were to find both of them together in Cloud's room. In what seemed like seconds Tifa had all her clothes on and rushed outside only to stumble with Denzel who was also running towards the bottom. They both fall into the ground surprised. Denzel couldn't help but laugh and Tifa then joined in. _'What a way to start the morning!' _she thought. After Cloud put all his clothes on he opened to door to find two people in a very awkward pose in the floor. "What happened here!?" Cloud exclaimed, trying his best not to laugh too much.

He extended his hand to help Tifa up and then Denzel. Denzel still rubbing his head looked up at Tifa questioningly "Why did you come out of Cloud's room?". Both Cloud and Tifa looked at each other not knowing what to say. Unluckily, they both answered at the same time with a completely different answer. "I-uh called him to come and eat breakfast..." Tifa replied, "She was helping me find something" Cloud answered. They both received an awkward look from Denzel, before being interrupted again.

"TIFA! We're going to be late!" Marlene shouted from downstairs. Denzel then ran downstairs to grab his backpack. Cloud and Tifa let out a sigh of relief before smiling to each other. "Tifa! Cloud! We're going to be late and there's no breakfast!" shouted Marlene, bringing Tifa and Cloud back to reality.

Tifa quickly got out some money out of a mug, where she kept some money and handed it to Denzel and Marlene. "Here, I'm so sorry, but you're going to have to buy something once you get to school okay?" Tifa said as she helped Marlene put on her sweater. "Are you feeling alright?" Marlene questioned as she made her way to the door.

Tifa blushed and didn't know what to say. "Yeah, don't worry, just slept in" Tifa managed to say as she followed Marlene outside where Cloud waited with Fenrir, ready to drive them to school. Marlene gave her a small smile and ran towards Fenrir. "Be careful, take care! I'll be there to pick you guys uo after school! okay?" Tifa said as she helped Marlene up Fenrir.

"I'll see you later" Cloud said before leaving. Tifa gave him a smile and a simple nod. _'We really are a real family now. Aren't we? There's no more problems, and we're finally together. Take care.' _She thought as she walked back to the bar, reluctant to start the day, but when she thought the sooner she gets started the sooner the day will be end, and she'll be with Cloud once again. She was madly in love with him, and although she would love to have him with her all day, she knew there were other things that had to be done.

There were many customers, who certainly kept Tifa busy, and occupied from daydreaming, but she still dreaded every hour. Every moment spent away from Cloud felt eternal. _' Tifa, calm down, you waited years for him, you can wait a few more hours can't you?'_ she continued to convince herself, til the sun came down and the stars began to appear. And before she knew it her knight was here, to take her away from all the work, to take her to be with him.

Once all the chores were done, the kids fed, and put to bed, Cloud came and picked up Tifa. "Hey wait!" Tifa exclaimed, "I'm not done!" Tifa said, but before she could say anything else her lips met with his. After a very passionate kiss he pulled away and looked at her, "Miss me?" he asked. Tifa smiled wholeheartedly, "Of course" she replied as she neared herself into another kiss. "All this time apart, it's becoming a problem" Cloud said in between kisses. "Well, maybe there's something I could do..." she said. Cloud looked up at her with a sly smile "Yeah, what is it?" His glowing blue eyes awakening all of Tifa's feelings. " You could work less and I could close the bar sooner" she said hiding a smile. He leaned in to give her another kiss, "Well, I'll have to check my schedule" he said and received a small frown from Tifa, "... but it doesn't sound like a bad idea" he said again only to be embraced by Tifa. "You think so?" she asked as he carried her upstairs.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well, I finally made the 4th chapter, hope you all enjoy it and please review after! i'm having a hard time deciding whether to continue it or not, so please please review! Well, that's all for now. I am writing another story, if you liked this one you should check out my other one, of course I'm not done with that one, but I do know that one is going to be a very LONG story... so if you all have time check it out! BTW, yes it has different characters, its not a Cloti fan fic, but i'm sure you'll all love it. I'm a sucker for love stories, so if you are too, check it out! You won't be disappointed! and thank you, because this is the story I have received the most hits!**


	5. Bad dream?

**Well after some time spent deciding I finally figured out the plot of the story. It's an ironic story, so please don't be angry at me if you don't like the ending, but I will try my best to make it interesting. I would like to thank Pookylicious, LOstGirlz, and TiffanyLockheart for reviewing! And well here's the chapter,enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5 : Bad dream?

Finally Tifa had her happy ending. A perfect ending others would say, but was it really the end, or just the beginning?

Cloud and Tifa's love grew with each passing day and they earned each others trust. Their life began once more, but they weren't alone anymore, they had each other and that was more than they could ask for. They were inseparable now, nothing could ever separate them, nothing.

Tifa scrubbed endless plates as customers came in and out of the bar, but none of them was Cloud. _'that's strange he should be home by now-' _"Excuse me?" a deep voice asked. Tifa immediately snapped out of her thoughts and helped the customer. And that's how she spent that hour, helping customers, cooking, and washing plates. But if that wasn't enough, she couldn't help, but drift back to wondering where Cloud was.

Tifa flipped the "open" sign so it could read "closed", and all of a sudden rain drops began to fall. Right then and there a terrible thought made her shudder. Fear crept ever closer as the rain began to fall even harder. '_What if he was badly hurt and couldn't come home? Why hasn't he called? Could he be... no!' _Thankfully her train of thoughts were broken when a small voice called her name. "Tifa?" It was none other than Marlene, she always knew when something was wrong. Although she didn't want to burden the little one, something was definitely wrong and she didn't know what to do, but before she could say anything Marlene broke the silence. "Its Cloud, isn't it?" Tifa surprised by Marlene's intuition simply nodded. "He'll be alright, i know he is" Tifa attempted to smile, but ultimately failed. Look at her, pitiful, here Marlene was worried about her and tried to cheer her up and she couldn't at least smile.

_-The door opened carefully revealing a tall soaking man. His expression seemed worried, almost scared, maybe even sad. She ran up to him despite him being wet. She embraced him with all her strength, resolved never to let go. The tall man leaned towards her and gave her a simple kiss on her head. "Where were you? I was so worried." "Don't be, everything going to be alright" the man responded. She looked up at him and a single tear fell on her face before the man turned into ashes. She fell to the ground screaming, causing all the water around her to splash. There she knelt silently crying on her knees holding the ashes, the ashes that belonged to the person she loved.-_

"No!" Tifa screamed as she sat up on her bed, a terrible pain in her heart. _'was it all a dream?'_She looked to the side of her bed to find a very familiar person laying next to her, still in his clothes, one arm on top of her. Slowly he awoke to find his love in tears. "Tifa" he questioned, coming out of his sleep. He sat up holding her close, burying his head in her long hair. He held her there for several minutes.

_'Is it really you?' _she wondered as incessant tears flowed down her face into his shirt. Finally breaking the silence, Cloud spoke, "You fell asleep downstairs on one of the tables, waiting for me" no answer just the tears dripping "So I carried you up here" he continued "but I guess I was really tired too and I must have fallen asleep before-" "What happened last night?" Tifa interrupted Cloud's sentence before he could finish. Cloud pulled her away so he could see her face. "I'm sorry I should've called..." he said as he leaned in to kiss her lips which were wet from her tears. "Cloud?" Tifa asked as she pulled away "What happened last night?" Cloud looked at her confused "What do you mean? You fell asleep on the table."

" that's not what happened!" Tifa exclaimed. "You fell asleep on the table, you were really exhausted when I got home, so I closed the bar early" Cloud responded with a frown, her behavior had him really confused.

"Last night you didn't come home, I was really worried about-" "Tifa?" Cloud chuckled, "are you OK?" he reached his hand up to touch her face, but Tifa pushed it away. Both Cloud and Tifa were shocked and immediately Tifa tried to apologize for her action, "I'm sorry I just-" Cloud spoke again trying to calm Tifa down. "You were really tired, and maybe you don't remember" "but you were gone and I-" Cloud put his forehead against Tifa's "I'm here ain't I? You just had a bad dream"

Tifa felt her eyes watering again so she closed them to prevent any tears from falling. She wanted to believe him, to feel his warmth, but it wasn't there. The only thing she felt was an emptiness and a cold, distant feeling. Feeling frightened again she opened her eyes and he was gone. She looked around, but nothing. "NO!" she yelled and broke into tears.

* * *

**Have I captured your attention? Well I hope so, please review!! Next chapter should be ready in two days, or maybe even less! BTW I got this idea after seeing the movie "Vanilla Sky", its an old movie, but it inspired me, so some things may be a bit similar! Well, hope you all stay tuned for the next chapter!! Good- bye! :)**


	6. What Could've Been, But Never Was

**Well, here goes the 6th chapter, hope I haven't disappointed anyone, I'm actually afraid what other people might think about the ending, i don't want to disappoint, but I would like to remind everybody that this an ironic story so... beware! lol enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 06 : What Could've been, but never was**

_She's running towards an empty road, there's no one, just her. She's searching for something, no someone. She runs toward a shadow, but just when she's about to reach him she extends an arm, and the figure dissolves. 'NO!'_

Beep. Beep. Beep. The noise became more frequent. The lady lying on the bed began to stir, her fingers began to twitch, and slowly she began to open her eyes. She received only bright lights as she looked around. She was connected to several machines, she was in a hospital, but why? She tilted her head sideways and saw a figure, no saw _him. _He had fallen asleep in a chair, which didn't look too comfortable, his blonde hairs scattered messily. Had he fallen asleep waiting for her?

"Cloud" she said in a rough tired voice. She felt so heavy and dizzy, something was definitely wrong with her, but there was only a blur to what had happened. She had no idea why she was there, but she feared to know.

Without hesitation Cloud turned to her with concern in his deep blue eyes, "Tifa? Are you feeling better?" Tifa slightly nodded, she tried to do really little movements, since she was in a critical condition. "But why am i here?" she asked, she felt scared, not being able to remember. Was it her fault? A million questions passed in her mind, but all they brought was pain.

"You don't remember?" Cloud asked with a frown. "The doctor said you would probably suffer some slight brain damage, but-" Tifa reached for his hand. "What really happened?" Cloud got hold of her hand and brushed his thumb against her skin.

"well...- it was late and I still hadn't finished my deliveries and well- Marlene said you were really worried and you went to go look for me..." suddenly he stopped, afraid to say more.

"Cloud, its okay you could tell me" she encouraged. Despite her eagerness to know what happened she waited. His glowing blue eyes searching for the right words. She concentrated on remembering, but it was no use, the only thing she received was a terrible throbbing pain coming from the back of her head. Cloud reached up with his free hand and put some loose hairs on Tifa's face back so he could see her eyes.

"You wne tout looking for me, fearing the worse, and you got in an accident" Tifa's face paled and in a rush of vague memories it all came back to her.

_-'I'll be right back, Marlene. You and Denzel go to sleep, okay?' Marlene only gave her a look of confusion. 'Why don't you call him?' Marlene asked hoping that would help. 'No. If he' alright he would've called. I have to go look for him.' There was no stopping her now. She ran into the streets, not even bothering to put a coat on and just ran. The rain poured down on her, her endless thoughts crushing her, tormenting her. A sudden crack made her jump, startled she turned around only to be hit by something._

_The rain had made the roads slippery, the careless driver lost control and hit Tifa with his car. She fell to the ground, blood splattered everywhere, the rain merging with it. There was no movement, she was unconscious.-_

"I'm so sorry, i just thought-" "Shh" Cloud interrupted. "You need to rest, but before he could lay her back down she hugged him. Cloud was shocked but he returned the hug. As they held each other Tifa felt a scar in his chest, near his left arm. "What is this?" she asked, she had never seen or felt that scar before. She looked up and no face received her stare, there was no one. "NO! Come back!" she yelled, but before she could say anything else a strong pain pierced her head and she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Well, that's it for now. Confusing huh? Well, everything is going to be revealed in the next chapter, since it is the last one! please review! i want to know whether to give a better ending or the ending i already wrote!! Since the story is ironic there is a sad ending (well sort of) but I don't want it to be all _that_ bad so please review and let me know! Thank you!**


	7. Goodbyes

**Hello, well here's the last chapter, or was supposed to be the last chapter. Someone reviewed it and asked for a Happy ending, and although I really want to give them a happy ending it's hard for me because the story was supposed to be ironic, so I've been having some trouble. After thinking I've decided to post an alternative ending... or I don't know I'll see, but so far... this is what the last chapter was supposed to be, I might add another chapter or an alternative ending. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 7 : Goodbyes**

_You are my refuge_

_You are the light in the dark_

_The hand that extends outwards,_

_Towards me_

_You are the one that picks me up_

_Lifts me from my sorrow_

_The one that lifts me up_

_For who I am_

_You are the only_

_One_

* * *

_-'He lay right beside her,, his arm embracing her thin beautiful body. His head buried deep in her dark hair. Both of them in a deep sleep. Their bodies so close, no space in between, their souls joined into one. They were inseparable, until now, for only one will awake.'-_

* * *

_"Open your eyes"_

_"no, I don't want to leave"_

_"You have to"_

_"No... Is this goodbye?"_

_"I'm afraid so"_

_"No"_

_"Go, go now"_

_"I love you"_

_"I love you too"_

_"Goodbye"_

_"Go"_

* * *

"Open your eyes" reluctantly her eyes opened. They were dry and they stinged. Had she been crying? She turned to the side, there two frightened kids stared back at her, one big figure was sitting in one of the chairs. "Tifa?" Marlene asked.

"Where am i?" she asked in a hoarse voice. "You were in a comma for three weeks, Tifa" she replied with tears in her eyes. Tifa felt lost, there was only a blank. Her thoughts weren't the only problem, her whole body ached. A sudden question came, but she feared receiving an answer. She hesitated for a moment, but then decided it would be better to ask, at least it wouldn't keep her from assuming the worst, even if the truth came out to be the worst.

"Where's Cloud?" she asked as she felt a lump in her throat. All three of them looked at each other, Marlene, Denzel and Barret. Neither of them spoke. "Where's Cloud?!" she demanded, panic rising.

Barret finally broke The silence, "He's not here anymore" he simply said. tears began to rise in her eyes. "What do you mean?" she managed to ask. "Look, Cloud had a lot of deliveries to do, he tried his best, and hurried so he could come home, but he forgot to call you" Tifa couldn't help the tears from flowing anymore.

"You went out looking for him and got in an accident. Marlene and Denzel didn't know hat to do so the called-" he stopped for a moment and then continued. "Cloud got really worried wen he found out you got into an accident looking for _him. _He came rushing over here, but-" Barret was unsure whether he should continue, after all she was in a very delicate state. Finally he decided to continue.

"He came rushing over here" Already feeling the worse Tifa looked down and grabbed the blanket that lay on top of her tightly _'NO!' _"he was going really fast" _'No!' _"he felt terrible that you had gotten yourself hurt because of him" _'NO!' _"and then-" _'No!! Please no!' _and she broke into tears.

_All those times she had been dreaming, he never came for her. All the times he would disappear was because he wasn't there. All that water, no tears, the ashes, the scar on his chest, over his heart, everything. 'He's dead isn't he?' It wasn't his fault, it was all mine, i should've trusted him, I should've never gone outside that day, i could've prevented his death. how can i ever forgive myself? i tore our happiness apart._

_-"The desert weed lives on, but the flower of spring blooms and wilts"-_

* * *

**The poem in the beginning was an assignment for English, but I decided to put it in the story since that's the way Tifa feels towards Cloud. The quote in the end is from the Kite Runner. I was reading it when I came across that quote and I thought it fit the story well (I meant it as a metaphor, Cloud being the flower and all) Well, hope you liked it, I know its a sad ending, but I wanted it to be ironic so... Please review even if its a bad one I want to know what u think!! After all there might be an alternative ending, or better yet a _real_ happy ending... but I need to know from you, the readers!! Thank you! :)**


End file.
